Descubriendo la verdad
by angela300
Summary: ¡Las cosas no son lo que aparentan! Definitivamente ese dicho aplicaba perfectamente ala situación que tenían enfrente quien pensaría que detrás de esa fachada de Dame-Tsuna se escondería algo como eso?


Hello! Como están mis lectores aquí les traigo una de mis locas historias…

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes, le pertenecen al gran Akira Amano n_n, a mí solo me pertenece esta historia y los personaje OC

El tiempo en que esta la historia es después de la saga de los arcobolenos, donde Tsuna ya por fin es el décimo Vongola, en fin sin más contratiempos va la historia….

**Prologo: **

Ahora son las 6:30 de la mañana y nuestra persona favorita está aún acostado en su cama, roncando felizmente...hasta que...

.-

"¡BAM!"

.-

"¡Levanta dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna lentamente abrió sus ojos adormilado y miró por la habitación en busca de la perturbación que lo había despertado tan abruptamente. Sus ojos descansaron en la forma del bebe, vestido en un traje negro con una fédora de mismo color y un martillo color verde.

Él se apartó algunos pelos salvajes que estaban delante de su cara solo para sentir un fuerte dolor viniendo de un enorme chichón en su cabeza.

"¡Reborn! ¡Podrías haberme despertado normal! ¿Tienes que ser siempre tan violento? "

"¡Por supuesto, porque eres demasiado incompetente como para levantarte de la cama por ti mismo después de haber estado llamándote esta última media hora!"

Tsuna se rascó el cuello con vergüenza.

'Hehehe...lo siento Reborn. Entonces, ¿por qué me levantaste?'

"Como que para que Dame-Tsuna tienes que ir a la escuela ya son las 7:30"

"Ahhhhh! voy a llegar tarde"

Con una impresionante rapidez impresionante el joven castaño se vistió para luego bajar por las escaleras

"Tsun-kun no desayunaras" pregunto nana su hijo recién levantado

"Lo siento Kaa-san voy tarde"

Con eso se puso en marcha a la secundaria nanimori, ya hace dos meses que él y su familia volvieron del futuro, se convirtió en el jefe de Vongola sus calificaciones habían mejorado sorprendentemente, pero seguía siendo llamado Dame-Tsuna a pesar de eso y entrando en pánico pero no tanto como antes, la maldición de los Arcobolenos se había roto pero aun así su tutor seguía en su forma de bebe porque según le había dicho Reborn se sentía más cómodo

"Buenos días Decimo" saludo su guardián de la tormenta acompañado de su guardián de la Lluvia

"¡Yo! Tsuna"

"Buenos días Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun"

"Te ves un poco agitado"

"Es que voy a llegar tarde"

"Pero decimo apenas son las 6:30"

"Queeeee, ¡Reborn!"

"parece que él bebe te jugo una broma j aja ja"

"No es divertido Yamamoto" pensó Tsuna

"No te burles del décimo idiota del beisbol"

Tsuna, Gokudera , Yamamoto caminaban tranquilamente conversando de cosas triviales como lo que Lambo e I-pin hicieron en el parque el fin de semana, los nuevos intentos de cocina de Biachi, , el nuevo video juego en el arcade, etc., por el camino se encontraron con Kyoko, Hana y Haru

"Buenos días Tsuna-kun"

"Hola Tsuna-san"

"Buenos días Sawada"

"Buenos días Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, Hana-san"

Por el camino me encontraron con su Onii-san, , y comenzábamos un entrenamiento 'extremo' según el boxeador. Llegábamos justo a tiempo y agotados a la escuela, sólo para ser recibidos, atemorizados y CASI golpeados por el jefe del Comité Disciplinario, Kyoya Hibari. Entrábamos a clase y empezábamos otro día de aburrida vida escolar.

El timbre les advirtió que ya era hora de entrar y dirigirse a las aulas y cada grupo fue a sus respectivos salones, una vez adentro, en pocos minutos llegó una profesora.

Tsuna se había encontrado un poco distraído, no sabía porque pero su intuición le decia que muchas cosas sabrían de eso pero todavía no podía descifrar si eran Malas o Buenas y eso empezaba a frustrarlo

"Buenos días alumnos" Se acercó al escritorio "Hoy empezaremos con la pagina 56 ,pero antes hay una nueva compañera que ha venido de Italia. Pasa querida" Cuando dijo eso, de la puerta entró una joven de largo cabello de un extraño color rosa hasta la cintura, ojos color Azules y de baja estatura, delgada con un busto ni tan pequeño ni tan grande, lo justo y necesario.. Llegó al frente de todos- "Preséntate"- Dijo la tutora.

"Mi nombre es Divella Liana" Su vos era suave. Con una sonrisa en el rostro. Escribió su nombre en el pizarrón "Como dijo nuestra tutora, vengo de Italia, por asuntos personales "

Todo el salón la miraba con diferentes expresiones, entre ellas curiosidad, extrañeza y alegría, a e sección de 2 ciertos Capos que no creían lo que veían y ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento en su mente:

"**¡Que hace Liana en Nanimori!"**

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

**¿Quién será esa chica?**

**¿En que afectara esto a Tsuna?**

**¿Cuándo aparecerá Reborn?**

**CHA CHA CHA CHANNNNN**

**¡Hola! Bueno, he aquí otra idea más, Pero bueno~. En fin, bueno esperemos. Ya saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

**Ahhh¡ una cosa más si no comentan no actualizare mis historias así que no olviden dejar sus comentarios**

**Ángel fuera¡**

**Saludos~!**


End file.
